1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a faucet apparatus, turning on of water, turning off of water, temperature adjustment and the like have been heretofore performed mechanically by manual operation of a handle, a lever and the like. Such a faucet apparatus in which a sensor portion and an operation portion are provided at a discharge port extending from a faucet body portion, and a detection signal from the sensor portion and an operation signal from the operation portion are transmitted to an operation control portion through a lead wire or a cable so as to control the operation of turning on of water and the like has been developed and used lately.
In case of a faucet apparatus of this sort, however, it is required to wire the lead wire or the cable so that it is invisible from the outside. Thus, there has been such an objection that the structure of the apparatus becomes complicated inevitably, and there has also been such a problem that the structure of the apparatus is restricted and the degree of freedom in design is limited because of the wiring of these lead wire and cable.
Moreover, there has been a fear that the function of the apparatus is deteriorated in this case due to disconnection of the lead wire or the cable, and the whole wiring portion has to be disassembled for repair in case of disconnection thereof, thus causing a problem of troublesome maintenance.